Deathnote another note : The Number four files
by Demonic Mello
Summary: This is like a sequel to death note. Mello is dead and someone rises to take his place that makes even near shake in his shoes because he knows who it is but the question is can he catch her or will she kill him and become the number one Wammy. MelloxOc (possibly one sided) There is a slight bit of necrophilia.
1. Chapter 1

As she looked at the phone in her hand Ace's hand began to tremble. It was Mello, his number had long since been disconnected. Even in hiding he used to call her and give her orders. This was so he could proceed with the next plan or next step of the plan. His number was disconnected for two weeks. Her face fell into a frown. "He wouldn't have, No!" her mind screamed as she drew up the facts.

There was only one conclusion the plan had ultimately failed and he lost his life. She bit her lip trying to keep her tears at bay Mafia members didn't cry, and big girls didn't cry. However, it was no use a single tear fell out of her eye onto the floor soon a small rain of tears fell. Covering her face with her hands she sobbed the tears now coming in rivers down her cheeks. He had promised her he'd make sure he didn't die. She now cursed herself for not helping him. She knew shouldn't it wasn't her fault but she based the blame on guilt.

She knew where he was well body wise but her heart couldn't help feeling like he was still around or it wanted to believe that. Heroes don't die they always came back if scratched up and bruised they still came back. Mello was a hero she believed. He was young, his time shouldn't had been this soon. She was Arowen her beloved Arogorn had passed. She would linger on in darkness and in doubt as night would without a star. She was Cleopatra and her beloved Anthony died but she had no snake that could take her not in this century. Hope was gone from her but she couldn't take her life an empty existence of her once great life. She had no faith left.

She loved Mello. Mello was her teacher. It was a sin to love our teacher like as if he was a boyfriend but she did. He was three years older. "and he had just turned twenty too" she said to herself meaning of his young age. She learned from him. She made him chocolates. He wore the rosary she had made him. She tried to follow him when he ran away but Rodger had ordered some kids to restrain her. She hated Rodger even going so far as to wish he died by kira. Mello she obeyed him to the word and only him. She only wanted Mello when she cried. Only Mello did she allow herself to like or love as a crush or a lover. Now he was gone and she forever doomed to be alone and broken hearted.

This would have been a good time that if her father had survived, he could come and console her. She knew however, he died before Mello did. Her father ,at least by adoption, was L. She wondered what he would say now, and if he could see her in heaven or what ever happened after death.

She sighed and got up putting one foot in front of the other as if testing to see that the ground was real. What she was doing was making sure she was still living and none of her senses had become numbed. She walked slowly to a mirror examining her eyes that were red from crying. She then went out the door. Knowing where the church had been she walked to the ruins. the fact the church was made of stone made most of the structure appear blackened but not broken or eroded. The wind blew her mid back length hair. She didn't care about the cold on her pale legs that only had a tiny, black, leather miniskirt and long, black, go go boots to cover them.

She went in the church finding a collapsed, blackened, stone wall that looked like it once had a door. She went inside it. She found the armored truck. She went into the driver's side door and kicked the glass window in. The glass shattered beneath the force of the blow with her heal. She then unlocked the door expecting the body to be burned or decomposed but his body was perfectly preserved. This made her heart sink.

"He was killed of a heart attack" She said sadly. The body was hunched forward but nothing else seamed to show the difference. She knew it was weak wishing but if Mello was in a coma or he was just playing dead she would be the happiest woman in the world. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she picked up the corpse and brushed his hair back with his thumb like her used to do to her. His eyes were in shock. she wanted his expression to be peaceful or accepting. Instead, he was shocked as if everything was just taken from him so fast he couldn't blink. Cradling it bridle style, she went to the church ground. She put his head to her chest and made the eyes close. She held the head tightly to her heart. He looked as if nothing had happened to him. There was not even a scratch. She couldn't believe something so small could destroy her most precious people. Her father it hurt but she cold live without now that Mello was gone, she didn't know what to do.

She was number one or number two which ever you use in terms of being below L no not L, N. Tear drops went on his cheeks as she cried laying his head in her lap. He wouldn't be there to witness when she became a woman. He wouldn't be there to congratulate her when she'd beet near. He wouldn't be there as her groom. She couldn't bear his son. Her hopes and dreams shattered because Near pushed Mello to the edge and he didn't find the mistake in time. She kissed his lips before making burial place.

She made a small niche to stash his body in. He said he would be careful for her always so she didn't have this unpleasant experience. Hatred burned in her as she went and took materials to make a makeshift grave. "I don't want you being the one taking my body and resting it" He had said before promising he'd be careful.

"Nate you're gonna pay! and pay dearly for crushing my world and utterly destroying this world of freedom"she said into the air before taking his rosary off and putting it on her. "please Miheal when we meet again, no if we do don't leave me" she whispered. She kissed his forehead blessing him. She then kissed his lips with her own eyes closed long and sad like Juliet did when her Romeo died trying to get the poison he had consumed. Only heart attacks aren't cause by poison so she did that as a last farewell. She then lifted her head and went away after covering his body with a blanket. This church would be his body's resting place and if he did come back to life he would find a lot of things. The most important would be a letter that laid right next to his body.


	2. Transformation

When Mello's burial had happened something inside Ace snapped. Already becoming like her former teacher ,lover, and boss ,she went right for the mafia. The fact was without Mello, Ace had no compassion for human life. The rosary was a symbol of Mello to her not of god. God didn't exist in her book.

The Japanese Mafia was skilled at hiding. They could make the american mafia that she used to work for stick out. She however tracked the head quarters down easily because she knew the head mafia leader and his personality. He loved booze,women and showing off. She tracked his place to a club called Ryu no yami. The place was gaudy as hell. The cheep outfits of the girls and horrible music ,all american rap, was enough to send her signals that he was there and then she knocked on the closed door where he was playing with a Japanese girl. She couldn't be more than thirteen. Her body screamed abuse since there were rips in her school gown and she was crying but silent with a resigned look.

Ace didn't care for the girl only using her distraction she stalked behind the man and as he was kissing the poor Japanese kid she stabbed him in the back with a semi curved knife that was extremely sharp and thin but long and elegant. Mello had awarded her that knife when she became his personal assassin. Now it was being used to help her claim the same place he had well if rod had pissed Mello off. Both the man and the girl he had been kissing were dead.

Blood was allover and she yanked the blade out of them. The blade she had went through him and into the kid's chest. They fell into the puddle of blood like dolls without stands. She had killed them and with this she laid down an Ace of spades. The blood of course was mixed with urine as the kidneys shut down but it would only be smelled not seen.

The followers would come for the ruthless girl. They would come like dogs to a food dish but she would be the one that they would be eating from so she wasn't afraid. She turned and smirked as she wiped the blade on her leather skirt. It had been a long time since she killed anyone. L had created the perfect weapon by exposing her to blood until she was four. She was now taking Mello's place and was more dangerous than Mello.

She then ran and left the two for the mafia to find while she planned her next step. Mello sama would have been proud of her and L, her father would applaud her skills but shudder that she became a criminal that could kill easily. Her transformation had begun and now she was on her way to getting a lot of power. She before used to be nothing more than a tool and had an innocence in her eyes which now was hardened. She felt no remorse not even for the little girl who was abused before the brutal murder.

The next day they found her but she was the one who called the shots finding each of them and inviting them by name only to an adress that was a japanese restraunt. She chose one that was traditional as in it wasn't gaudy, and there were traditional Japanese meals. She had ordered water for all of them. They all came in one by one as her order dictated. Soon all four men were at their respected seats. All the Japanese men looked at the water and took a drink but none of the drinks were sake. She herself then asked in perfect Japanese for them to introduce themselves.

The first one went by konan. He had graying hair and could be in his fifties he was long and skinny but his body shown he was not in his prime. His suit was average but on his right cheek was a scar. It was cut vertically and looked like it was from a knife fight. He was the head of the money laundering. His voice held authority in it as he introduced only his first name or what he was called. Ace wasn't sure if that was his real name but she could feel the sleazy air off him.

The next one was Yuki moto. He hair pitch black hair his suit was all black and his tie was black silk. His eyes were one that shown sparks . He sat to the right on Konan and looked to be in his twenties. He was new but he was head of the weapons dealing and picking up. He had a low and dangerous the perfect bad boy type making her miss Mello all the more.

The one to the other side of Konan was next. He had dark brown almost black. His suit was a dark grey. He looked like he needed a drink from his tired eyes. He was the one in charge of keeping up the security and information. His name was Kyo moto. He was the older brother of Yuki by about five years. He had a voice that sounded normal but tired and Ace could expect it had been a long day.

The last one looked older then all of them combined. His name was misuki karboloni. He had white suit and was next to yuki moto. He was in charge of the drugs. He looked like he was in need of some because his hand was up on his forehead and he was laying down. Ace guessed he was in his late sixties he would be the first to go. His voice was raspy as he introduced himself and waited for her response.

She introduced herself in japanese as the new Don,Mero, godfather and all kinds of things. Everyone else knew English but she had shown she spoke japanese and so they introduced and she suprised them more as taking over as their head. Watash wa Isu I am Ace she said after the whole thing. She calmly explained how she killed the man and his little play mate as she called the girl. Any information they had about Ace being weak killing only on orders was thrown out the window. Ace had gained a new reputation because she wasn't Mello's lap dog anymore she was his successor.

Once done everyone excused themselves and said good day boss in Japanese to her. It was all simaltainously. She looked at her plan that would have killed them all if they didn't listen. She wouldn't need it yet but she would always keep it handy because she had no Mello to bail her out if someone was needing to die and she threw away a good thing.


End file.
